


Voulez-vous...?

by Imoshen



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [44]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bit of dirty talk, Human AU, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, accent kink, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 13:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/pseuds/Imoshen
Summary: Balthazar is speaking with a French accent today. He's doing it on purpose, Sam knows he is.





	Voulez-vous...?

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted to tumblr @mrsimoshen.
> 
> Written for SPN Kink Bingo for the Square Accent Kink on my second Card.

_He knows exactly what he’s doing to me_, Sam thinks desperately as he shifts and tries to get more comfortable in his seat. Not a chance, his erection is pressing insistently against the seam of his dress pants.

Balthazar is still talking to the couple seated across from them, his words dripping with his French accent. It usually only shows when he’s drunk or doing it on purpose, and Sam knows full well this is on purpose. Balthazar is still nursing his single glass of red wine and drinking more sparkling water than wine.

The hand resting on Sam’s leg, just _not_ touching the hard line of his dick, is another indicator that his husband knows full well what he’s doing.

It takes effort for Sam to follow the conversation, and he knows his contributions are short and far in between, but he can’t help it. The musical sound of Balthazar’s accent, the touch to his leg, that teasing little smirk playing around Balthazar’s mouth… yeah, looking at his mouth was a mistake, because now Sam is remembering what that mouth can _do_ to him, and oh _fuck_, Sam needs a break.

“Please excuse me,” he smiles apologetically and pushes his chair back to stand, grateful for the cut of his suit jacket hiding the damn boner in his pants. “I’ll be back in a moment.”

He very decidedly does not _flee_ to one of the bathrooms, but he’s very glad when it proves to be empty. (He’d picked the one farthest from the party, hoping no one else would be in there. Nice to see he can still think a little.)

Sam turns on the cold water and washes his hands, then decides _fuck it_ and wets one of the plush little towels to rub over his cheeks and neck in an attempt to cool down. Then he stares at himself in he mirror. “Get a grip, Sam!”

He twitches when the door opens behind him, then relaxes when he sees who’s entered. Balthazar is still smirking as he walks up to stand behind Sam, using both arms to bracket him in against the counter.

“You look a little flushed, _mon amour_,” that rough voice croons into his ear. There’s still French dripping from his words, and Sam shivers.

“Balthazar…”

“Hush.” Balthazar steps even closer, pressing against Sam’s back, and Sam sucks in a sharp breath at the unmistakable sensation of his husband’s erection pressing against him. Balthazar’s hands come to rest on his hips and turn them to the side, and Sam breathes a curse as he realizes he’s now facing the full-length mirror.

“Let me help you with that,” his husband purrs, hands drifting forward to push Sam’s suit jacket aside. Sam can only watch as belt and slacks are opened with nimble fingers and Balthazar gently frees his hard dick. “Well, well, well, what do we have here… naughty Sam, so hard in public, just from me speaking a little _français_…”

Sam shudders as Balthazar’s fingers wrap around his cock, stroking and teasing. “Bal… the door.” He didn’t hear the lock, which means…

“It is open,” Balthazar purrs into his ear. His hand picks up speed and strength, stroking Sam just how he likes it. “Everyone could come in and watch as I fondle your pretty cock, _chéri_. Would you like that?”

Sam tries to shake his head, but Balthazar’s free hand slides into his hair and holds him still. “I know you would,” he continues. “Watch, Sam. I know you dreamed about having my mouth on you out there but if I do that now, _everyone_ will know because I’ll be so damn hoarse after choking on your dick.”

Sam bites his lip to keep his moan down. The thrill of the public location, Balthazar’s skilled hand, and the words in that _accent_… Sam’s teetering on the edge before he knows it, clinging to Balthazar’s arms without realizing it.

Balthazar knows, of course. “Come on, Sam,” he croons into his ear, picking up the pace of his hand. “Make a mess for me, chéri.”

Sam does, gritting his teeth against his moan as he spills into Balthazar’s hand and trembles in his arms. “Ffffuck.”

“Not quite yet,” Balthazar teases, laughing a little. He waits until Sam is steadier on his feet again before he carefully steps back to wash his hands, leaving Sam to the task of making himself presentable again. “Later, chéri.” He slips out of the door before Sam can say anything.

_Oh yes,_ Sam thinks as he washes his hands again and waits a moment longer before following Balthazar back to their table. _I’m going to bend you over the first available surface once we’re home, darling._


End file.
